Conventionally, there has been known an image displaying apparatus for generating index images or thumbnail images judged by reducing the sizes of respective original images of a plurality of document data and image data stored in a storage medium such as a hard disk in a computer or an optical disk, and displaying a list of generated index images on a display device, and a storage medium storing an image displaying program product for implementing the above processing.
There is known an image displaying apparatus and image displaying program product, wherein a certain number of files represented by index images are linked to one another and hypothetically treated as a file group in response to designation of a plurality of index images on the display device by a user while the index images are displayed on the display device, and an index image representing the file group is displayed on the display device along with the total number of files constituting the file group.
In the above arrangement, only respective leading pages of files constituting the file group are displayed as index images on the display device. Accordingly, a user cannot grasp the detailed contents of the respective files.